Naruto: The Next Generation
by danvo5
Summary: What would have happened if Sasuke Didn't go to Orochimaru? Find out here, and what happens in the 25 years following, to them and their children.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The Final Valley

As Naruto's Demon Fox Rasengan clashed with Sasuke's 2nd State chidori, a new idea came to him. After they both got up from the explosion that followed, Naruto yelled at Sasuke,

"Sasuke! You don't have to go to Orochimaru!"

"How else am I going to get more powerful? How else do I destroy Itachi? Going to Orochimaru is my only option!"

Naruto was desperate. "No it's not!"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

Naruto almost couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "I help you."

Sasuke almost lost it.

"How could YOU help ME? You don't know the hatred I have! You don't know the pain!"

"Then let me help! Allow me to shoulder some of that pain for you! I can help you! All of Konoha can."

Then the reality of it hit Sasuke. _"I could get help. I don't have to do this alone."_

"Why would you want to help me? After all that's happened, after all I've put you through, **why me?**" As Sasuke was saying this, both the curse mark and the Demon Fox chakra were receding.

"Because you're my friend."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

After this, the only traces of the curse mark and the Nine tails were the mark, and Naruto's whiskers.

"Please Sasuke," Naruto said, almost in tears. "Please come home."

After a moment of pause, Sasuke replied, "Alright."

At that moment, Kakashi and Pakkun arrived as Naruto fell unconscious at Sasuke's feet.

_"Oh crap! Was I too late?"_ Kakashi thought.

"It's alright Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said. "I'm coming home."

This is what has happened in the 25 years after the battle.

1. Naruto and Sasuke defeated Itachi, and Itachi told Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha

2. Madara and the Akatsuki have been defeated

3. Orochimaru has been killed

4. The Fourth Great Ninja War was resolved

5. Tsunade was assassinated

6. Naruto has become the sixth Hokage

7. Naruto has complete control over the Nine Tails

8. Sasuke is the leader of the Konoha Police Force

9. The other tailed beasts have been revived and re-sealed in new jinchuriki.

10. Naruto married Hinata and has two children, twins, Minato and Kushina, both age 12

11. Sasuke married Sakura and has two sons, Dan, 12, and Itachi, 11, with a third on the way

12. Shikamaru married Temari, and have one son, Hiroki, 12

13. Choji married Ino and has one son, Akiro, 12

14. Neji married Tenten and have two children, twins, Katsuro and Kioshi, both 12

15. Kiba married Teiru(created character) and had one daughter, Mimi, 12

16. Everyone in Konoha now knows the truth about Naruto


	2. Graduation

Chapter 1 Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto looked out from his office at the village, pride swelling within him. Not only was this his thirteenth year as the village's Sixth Hokage, his children were also graduating from the ninja academy today.

"It's finally happening, Sasuke. Our kids are growing up."

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "Itachi has improved in the last year. It's hard to believe he's graduating at 11."

"What about Dan?"

"You know him. Dan's almost exactly like me at that age, only happier."

"I feel the same about Minato."

"He's happier then you were?" Sasuke asked. "That's hard to believe."

"Bah! You know what I mean."

At the Ninja Academy….

Minato Uzumaki sat eagerly next to his much calmer best friend, Dan Uchiha.

"How can you not sit still, Dan? We're almost Genin!"

"It would be a lot easier to be excited if you weren't poking me like that."

"Sorry."

"Alright class! Quiet down," their instructor, Shino Aburame called out. "Today, most of you will continue on to Genin," he said looking at the Uchiha boys. "Some of you, however, won't." This time, Shino was looking at Minato. "Here is the order of testing. Katsuro Hyuga, Mimi Inuzuka, Dan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hiroki Nara, Kiyoshi Hyuga, Kushina Uzumaki, Akira Akimichi, and Minato Uzumaki."

Once it was his turn, Minato entered the testing room. There, watching, was his father, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino.

"Alright, Minato. All you need to do is create two clones using the **Bunshin no Jutsu**. Ready, BEGIN!"

After focusing his chakra, Minato created the first clone with no problem, and the second one was only a little more difficult.

"Congratulations. You are now a Genin. Please proceed outside with the others to be assigned you cell."

As Minato strolled out of the testing room gleefully, a yellow streak hit him hard.

"Hey Little Bro! Did you pass?"

"I told you not to call me that! And yes, I passed."

"Nice job," Dan said coolly.

"Wow, Dan. Could you be any more enthusiastic?"

"Hey, I'll be plenty enthusiastic if we're on the same team."

As they were walking along, Mimi Inuzuka fell into step next to Dan. "So Dan, how's your mom doing?"

"Oh, she's doing ok. The whole family is a bit nervous, her being pregnant and all."

"Yeah, that must be stressful."

Minato could almost feel the awkward in the air. "Hey look! There's the training grounds! Let's find out our teams."


	3. The New Teams

**Chapter 2: The New Teams**

The nine new Genin fell into line, facing the instructor.

"My name is Choji Akimichi. I am here to assign the new teams. Your team will meet up at the training area with the same number as your team. Team 7 will be Minato Uzumaki, Dan Uchiha, and Mimi Inuzuka."

"Yeah!" Dan and Minato high-fived.

"Team 10 will be Hiroki Nara, Kushina Uzumaki, and Katsuro Hyuga."

'This should be interesting.' Katsuro thought.

"Finally, Team 4 will be the rest of you, Itachi Uchiha, Kiyoshi Hyuga, and Akiro Akimichi. Any questions? No? Alright then, DISPERSE!"

At training area 7….

"Welcome. My name is Shikamaru Nara. You are not my first Genin team, nor will you be my last. Please introduce yourself, include likes, dislikes, and goals, and then we can get started."

Minato stood up first. "My name is Minato Uzumaki. I like ramen, I don't like coffee or bitter things, and my dream is to become a Hokage just as great as my father and grandfather."

Dan stood up as Minato sat down. "My name is Dan Uchiha. I like good books and training with my father and younger brother. I don't like people who think they are better than they actually are. My dream is to become a great shinobi, lead the Konoha police force, and restore the Uchiha name and clan."

'He's just like his father,' Shikamaru thought.

Mimi interrupted his thoughts. "My name is Mimi Inuzuka. I like taking care of my dog, Raimaru. I dislike cats, loud and sudden noises, and smelly things. My dreams include becoming a great Kunoichi like Lady Tsunade and Lady Sakura."

At the mention of his mother, Dan realized what time it was. "Shikamaru-sensei, are we done for today? I need to get home."

"Yeah. We're done here. Minato, Mimi, you head home, too."

"Thanks, Shikamaru sensei! Bye!"

Dan had already left, so Minato had to hurry to keep up with him. "Hey. What do you think or first mission will be like?"

Dan shrugged. "I don't know. Probably something boring like dog walking. Although, my dad did tell me that he and my mom went on a really big mission. It was fairly soon after they were made Genin."

"Cool. Maybe the same thing will happen to us."

"Maybe."

At the Uzumaki household…..

"Hinata, honey?"

"Yes, dear?" Hinata always thought the conversations that came after Naruto said that were ridiculous.

"Do you think I was wrong to separate Minato and Kushina? And what about putting Dan and Minato in the same cell? Was that ok? And, and-"

"Hush! You're doing fine," Hinata said, putting a finger on Naruto's lips. "You always do this. How long have you been Hokage?"

"Thirteen years."

"Right. And how long have you been married to me?"

"Sixteen years."

"And how many times have you been wrong?"

Naruto looked at her sweetly. "Before or after I married you?"

"You're good." Hinata said, blushing.

Naruto still paced. "I just worry about them. Especially the Fox's chakra in Minato. I know he isn't a jinchuriki, but it's still there. I hope the first mission isn't a trigger for him like it was for me. That mission is coming closer and closer, so I worry."

"Well, don't," Hinata said, kissing him. "It'll all be ok."


	4. A Dinner With the Uchiha

**Chapter 3: A Dinner with the Uchiha**

**Sorry for the fluff, but trust me, it's necessary**

**danvo5**

"Hey Mom, Dad, we're home!"

"Welcome home kids! How was your day?" Naruto ruffled Minato's hair. "Do you like your cell leaders?

"Shikamaru sensei seems a bit lazy, but I know he'll be a great teacher."

"Yeah. He was the same when I was your age." Naruto said.

"Well, Konohamaru sensei is very devoted to the village. He's very cool."

"So," Minato said, always impatient, "when's dinner?"

Hinata was the one to answer first. "Don't you remember? We're having dinner with the Uchihas' tonight to celebrate your graduation."

Minato facepalmed. "How could I forget? Dan and I were talking about it this morning. So, when are we going?"

"In about an hour."

"Sounds good to me."

**One hour later at the Uchihas' house….**

Ding-dong!

"Coming, just a minute!" Itachi said, hurrying towards the door.

"Hello, Itachi. May we please come in?" Kushina asked.

"Sure." 'Kushina-san is so polite.' Itachi thought.

**After dinner….**

Sasuke stood up and after he cleared the table, said, "Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, could I talk to you in the living room?"

"No problem," Naruto replied. "Minato, Kushina, can you help Dan and Itachi with the dishes?"

"Yes Dad." Was the communal answer.

After the four adults got into the living room, Sasuke became even more serious then he usually is. "Naruto, you remember what happened on our first serious mission, right?"

"Of course. Hinata and I were just talking about it before we came over."

Sakura voiced what everyone was thinking. "I don't want what happened to us to happen to our children."

"Sakura, you know as well as I do that as Hokage, I **can't **restrict them. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Naruto and I have the same worries you and Sasuke do, but we shouldn't hold them back."

"Just please, Naruto," Sakura said, putting a hand on her stomach. "For me. Don't make it too hard on them."

"Alright. Fine."

"Thank you."

Naruto tried his best to console everyone, including himself. "Don't worry. Konohamaru, Lee, and Shikamaru are great ninja. They'll be ok. Sasuke, let's take a walk."

Sasuke knew that Naruto had something important to say.

After they got outside, Naruto talked first. "Have you told Dan about the Mangekyo yet?"

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Just in case, you know? I've already told Minato about the traces of the Demon Fox."

"We just talked about this. Neither Itachi or Dan are going to die on their first mission, Minato either."

"Lord Third was wrong about the ranking of our first mission. I might make a mistake, too."

"Alright. I'll tell him when the time comes."

**If you're concerned, there will be some action in the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, and please review.**


	5. The First Real Mission

**Chapter 4: The First Real Mission**

**Hope you like the first (and longest so far) chapter with fighting!**

**And yes, all locations are real Naruto places.**

**danvo5**

**p.s. bold is scene change or jutsu. I think you can figure out which is which.**

'**thinking'**

As the three Genin cells entered his office, Naruto addressed them. "You have all done well these past few weeks. I think you all are ready for your first C-ranked mission."

A chorus of "HELL YEAH!" "WOOHO!" and "AWESOME!" rang out through the Hokage's office.

"Calm down. Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Lee, here are your assignments. Now, disperse!"

As they were arriving at training area 7, Minato couldn't hold himself in any longer.

"SO? What's the mission?"

"Yeah," Mimi chimed in. "What is it?"

"Quiet down!" 'They are just like their parents.' "Our mission is to hunt down and destroy a band of criminals near Shukuba Town."

"Alright!" Minato and Mimi were ecstatic.

"Sounds good." Dan, as always, was less enthusiastic.

"I'm giving you all one hour to pack, and then meet me at the front gates."

"YES SIR!"

**At the front gates…**

"Itachi, hey. What's your mission?" Dan was curious and worried a little about his brother.

"Just an escort. You?" Itachi responded, sounding disappointed.

"Hunting down thieves. Fun, huh?"

"More fun than an escort. Oh, time for me to go. See you in a few days!"

"Bye! Minato, ready to go?" Dan looked back at his team.

"Yup."

"I'm ready." Mimi said.

"Alright then," Shikamaru said. "Team 7, head out!"

**Three miles from Shukuba….**

Mimi smelled something barely shifting in the wind. "Stop! Enemies ahead."

Shikamaru shifted to battle mode. "Dan!"

"On it." 'Sharingan!' Dan looked ahead as far as he could. "I see four enemies ahead. Wearing… black uniforms, hoods, and grey pants."

"That matches the description!" Shikamaru got ready. "Everyone remember the plan?"

"One-on-one?" Minato confirmed.

"Right. Let's go!"

Dan set off, and in a moment, he saw his opponent turned in the other direction.

'Now might be the time to use the new technique Dad taught me." After silently moving to a better position, Dan was ready.

'**Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!'**

As the fireball hit the enemy, Dan heard an odd noise.

"BOOF!" 'Wait a second, a doppelganger? Got to check around!'

Thanks to the Sharingan, Dan saw three shuriken before he felt them, and deflected them.

'The shuriken pinpointed his location! Now time to use my new jutsu! **Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!'**

An "ARGH!" from the trees told Dan his jutsu had hit its mark. 'Just to be safe,' Dan thought. He went to the spot and saw a rouge Iwagakure Chunin stunned, laying against a tree.

"Wait, no, kid, please don't kill me!"

"Why not? You're a criminal. I was assigned to kill you," Dan said, pulling out a kunai.

"Have some compassion!" The man begged.

"Sorry. A Shinobi has no emotion," Dan said, struggling with what he was about to do.

"No. NO! **NOOOOOOOO!**"

**SHLUK!**

'Wait a minute. I just killed him. I just killed him. What did I do?' The reality of what he had done hit Dan, but not before, as he heard a chilling scream ring out, a dark shape loomed behind him.

**Meanwhile, on Itachi's mission….**

"Now, if you Konoha shinobi can just hand over the builder, I'll be on my way. Oh, and if you don't, the girl gets it!" The rouge ninja demanded.

'Ack! How did this happen? How did Kiyoshi get captured?' Lee was confused and angry. Itachi, on the other hand, who was standing three feet away, was petrified in fear.

'What do I do? I want to help, but I can't move!'

"Too late, she dies!" the rouge ninja yelled, slashing down with a kunai.

"NO! Kiyoshi!" Itachi yelled as he leapt.

**On Kushina's mission….**

"Byakugan! Ok. I see there are five enemies ahead," Katsuro explained.

"Let's head out to the south. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Konohamaru was feeling good about the mission until something dropped in front of them.

'An exploding tag? Where'd that come from?'

KABOOM!

"AIEEEE!"

**At the Hokage's office, two hours later….**

"Lord Hokage! Urgent news!"

"Well, spit it out already!" Naruto had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

" Pant…pant… there's been a death among the new Genin!"

**A cliffhanger? Have fun with it!**

**danvo5**


	6. Death of a Friend

**Chapter 5: The Death of a Friend**

**Sorry for the update delay. School has started, so I've been really busy. Sorry for those who I disappoint with this chapter.**

**danvo5**

'Oh shit!' was the first thing that came to Naruto's mind. "Who was it?"

"All that we could make out from the three letters we received were 'Uchiha, Uzumaki, injured, dead.' That's all we know until the teams come home."

"Damn it!" Naruto slammed his fist into his desk, cracking it. "Go get Sasuke!"

**A few minutes later….**

"Naruto, what is it? I heard this was urgent," Sasuke said as he entered the room.

"One of our children has been killed, and another seriously injured."

"Who!" Sasuke yelled, almost in hysterics.

"That's the thing. We don't know."

Sasuke was in shock. First, his children could be dead. Second, he had never seen Naruto this serious before.

"Should I tell Hinata and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No. Not until we know for sure."

"But it could be days until we-"

"Just give me a second!" Sasuke yelled. Then he remembered that Naruto was Hokage. "Sorry. I know we're both upset, but think of what that could do to Sakura and the baby."

"They need to know, now."

"Alright," Sasuke said, after a moment of pause.

"Good. Go get them."

"I'll be back in twenty minutes," Sasuke said as he left.

**Three miles outside of Shukuba, two hours earlier….**

"Dan!"

"Shikamaru-sensei!"

"Dan, what…. Oh." Shikamaru saw what had happened as he came around the tree trunk.

A shaky voice came from a few meters off in the woods. "S-Shikamaru-sensei?"

"Come on Dan. Let's go." Shikamaru said, motioning to the teen. Almost instantly, Shikamaru regretted bringing Dan. Lying on a tree limb was Minato, a gash running from the left side of his abdomen to his right shoulder, and Mimi crying a few feet away, a bloody kunai in her hand.

"Dan, I'm so-"

"Minato!" Dan screamed as he jumped over to his best friend. "Mimi, why did you…"

"I-I thought h-he was the e-enemy. All R-Raimaru and I c-could smell was blood," Mimi said, sobbing. Shikamaru had already started to bandage him. "Mimi, I know you're in shock, but I need you to run to Shukuba and send a message to Konoha, NOW!"

"O-Ok!" Mimi said as she ran off.

"But why did you-"Dan started.

"There's still a chance he could live! I'm not going to let another of my teammates die!"

**On Kushina's mission, at the same time….**

"Is everyone ok?" Konohamaru asked.

"I think so," Hiroki Nara said.

"Kushina's unconscious!" Katsuro said.

"She'll be fine once she wakes up." Konohamaru said.

"Does that mean we're done here?"

"Yeah." Konohamaru sighed. "Let's go home."

**At Itachi's mission, at the same time….**

"ITACHI! NO!"

Even though he had successfully rescued Kiyoshi and severed the head of her attacker, Itachi hadn't escaped unscathed. He had taken a grievous wound to the left side of his chest. **Thud!** Itachi hit the ground hard.

Kiyoshi crawled over to him. "Why did you do that?"

"Isn't it… obvious? You're… my precious comrade. I couldn't just… let him kill you like that."

Lee turned towards Karuma, the builder. "Can you make it the rest of the way?"

"Yeah. I'll go."

"Wait!" Kiyoshi exclaimed. "What about Itachi?"

"Kiyoshi! Quiet. Listen well to his last words." Lee said, somberly.

"Thank you… Lee-sensei. I… don't regret… becoming a ninja. I… only wish… I had more time to… see what life is like. I regret not… being able to see… my family again. Same for… my baby brother. Please… tell my family… to live on… for me."

And so, with that last breath, ended the life of Itachi Uchiha.


	7. Author's Note

Note

Ok, I have totally lost any inspiration I had when I started this story. If you hadn't noticed, I haven't posted for a while, and that's why. If anyone wants me to continue the story, then let me know via review. If not, then don't. And, please send in names for OCs in a new story I'm going to write for the Inheritance Cycle if this one doesn't pick up. I **will** give credit to anyone who does.

Happy life,

danvo5


End file.
